


Naughty Girl

by jinjadaebak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjadaebak/pseuds/jinjadaebak
Summary: Waking Minseok up in your own special way leads to your punishment.A (very late) birthday present for eggseok!





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggseok/gifts).



Waking up, you relish in the warmth surrounding you, having fallen asleep with Minseok the night before. Stifling a sleepy yawn, you take stock of your current situation. Your cheek pressed to Minseok’s bicep, his soft breath kissing your forehead; a hand curls around the soft shirt he slept in. But what really catches and peaks your suddenly less then sleep muddled mind, is the rather hard bulge pressed against your leg thrown over his thigh.

Licking your lips, your eyes travel from his slightly parted lips to his eyes that continue to remain shut, realizing he is still very much asleep despite how awake his own body appears to be.

Shifting your eyes down, you lift your head up and stare down at the impressive tent building. Experimentally you decide to move your leg slightly, allowing your thigh to graze his length just enough to feel it twitch in response.

Glancing back to see if his bodily response possibly means Minseok’s woken up, you’re both disappointed and relieved to find his eyes still shut and soft snores escaping him.

Lifting your leg up and off of him, you make a quick decision and choose to crawl, as softly as possible, not to wake him, to the space between his legs, parting them just slightly and find yourself staring at his clothed cock.

You haven’t sucked him off in some time and your mouth waters in pure anticipation. From this angle, you watch the way that his shirt rolls up softly with every rise and fall of his chest, feel the heat off his body, and feel your own excitement build.

He’d worn a light pair of track pants to bed the night before and as you curl your fingers into the band, you’ve never been so glad, when you gently hike them down and find he hadn’t worn anything underneath. Your eyes widen slightly, taking in the gradual reveal of his thick cock as it rests against his soft toned abdomen.

Your mouth dries suddenly, your knees ache from their kneeling position on the bed and you watch as Minseok shivers softly, lower half fully exposed to the cool morning temperatures. You let his track pants stay tangled around his left ankle as you proceed to wrap hand around the base of his throbbing cock.

In your palm it pulses, and much to your surprise, appears to grow even more swollen.

You grin, thinking how thick and heavy it would feel against your tongue.

Leaning into his crotch, you feel your ass press up into the air, feeling your own arousal pooling in your gut as you teasingly lick a long line from the base of his cock up to the tip.

The bitter taste of pre-cum sits on your tongue as you repeat the motion, only glancing up through your eyelashes to see if he’s waking up every now and then.

It’s the forth or fifth time you teasingly trail your tongue up his cock and rest your lips around the head, circling the tip of his cock in soft circular motions when you suddenly feel fingers curling into your hair.

Looking up at him through your lashes, you choke softly in surprise.

You keep your eyes trained on Minseok’s before you proceed to slid your lips down the length of his cock, feeling every grove, vein and bump along the way.

He’s got a look in his eyes, you note, the kind you know means you’re in for it. But you don’t care. For now, you’re the one in control, kneading the fleshy meat of his inner thighs as you continue to take his cock as deep as you can and watching as his eyes start to roll back and the fingers tangled in your hair tighten.

Against your menstruations, he’s still sleepy and soft in your hands, not quite asleep but not yet fully awake and you feel his body shudder as you take his cock particularly deep, hitting the back of your throat. You’re momentarily impressed with your own control and thank whatever heavens kept you from gagging.

The fingers tightening in your hair tug you to look up at him and now you know you’re really in for it when you note the glint in his eye and the matching grin on his lips; his voice is heavy with sleep as he says, “someone’s been a naughty girl.”

In response, you give the tip of his cock a particularly hard suck, your chicks hollowing out. In return, he hisses out a long string of swears and you know he’s now completely awake.

Within a blur of movement, he’s got your positions reverse; your legs spread eagle with his cock pressing down into your hip bone; only just. He rests on his hands, leaning over your body with an abundance of strength causing the muscles in his arms to bulge and twitch. You can feel his breath on your cheek, the tip of his manhood against your hip but that’s it, and you know this is his punishment.

“Minseok,” You say softly, reaching up to wrap your arms around his waist and push him down. Desperately wanting- no needing contact.

“Ah ah ah,” Minseok tuts, grabbing each of your wrists and holding them above your head, “naughty girls need to be punished.”

Gulping, you stare up into his eyes, feeling your own arousal in the put of your stomach building more and more on the edge but no release in sight. When you’d starting this you hadn’t taken into account of how much you yourself would be turned on by oral sex.

Wetting your lips, you try to raise your head enough to kiss him. Again, he pulls away, only slightly; smiling at your eagerness he takes pity on you and leans down enough to press your mouths together in an open mouthed, dirty kiss.

You feel his hips fall forward a bit, the hold on your wrists also loosening, but his resolve still stands strong, and it’s still not enough contact, not enough to release the arousal ready to burst deep in your core.

He fucks your mouth with his tongue, wet and messy.

Minseok hates this sort of thing. Hates the mess and stickiness of it all but every now and then he lets all his resolve fade away and gets lost in this desperate, primal, act.

You feel yourself getting wetter, your pulsing core so desperate for some contact that you don’t even notice your own hips gyrating up against his cock. Mentally you sigh in relief, feeling the thickness of his dick running along the wet cloth of your panties. It’s not enough contact but it’s better than nothing.

Against your mouth, you feel Minseok grin before he suddenly thrusts his hips down in the most delicious rut against your core that leaves you panting into his mouth.

However, that’s all that he leaves you with as he hovers higher above you again and out of your reach. You mentally curse his control. You knew this was a possibility when you woke him up like this, knew that as much as he’d lose it, being under your control, in the end he always has the upper hand and much more mental and physical control in situations like this.

There are tears in your eyes when you look up at him next, your body so desperate for touch; for his touch and to touch him that you’re about ready to cry from frustration.

Taking pity on you, Minseok releases one of your hands and slides his hand down your body, pressing into every little groove and bump of your body as you go. You’re so lost in the sensation that his skilled fingers present that you barely notice Minseok’s fingers move your panties to the side; teasing your already swollen clit.

It’s then that you look up at him, feeling the way that his arm, still holding himself up, shakes from his own weight. Minseok’s eyes are shadowed by his bangs but out of the corner of his mouth you see his tongue peak out in concentration. And despite the desperation and heat between the two of you, you’re suddenly falling even deeper into love with this man who always, always, gives his all –even now as he teases you into a whimpering mess.

Two fingers suddenly thrust into your wet folds as his thumb works its way around your over sensitive clit; his fingers working into a slow pace.

“You’re so wet,” Minseok murmurs, slowly lowering his body so that he’s completely covering you and hiding his face in your nape. You shiver; enjoying the feel of his soft abdomen blankets your form.

You nod, licking your lips, “I need- I need you-“

Minseok chuckles into your neck, teeth scratching the sensitive skin there, “what do you need?” He asks, his fingers suddenly thrusting into you at a much quicker pace that your body was expecting.

Moaning into his hair, you grab onto the back of his shirt, as your hips circle in to meet his movements.

“I need you,” you cry, biting down on your bottom lip as he finds that spot inside of you that causes your toes to curl, “I need you,” you repeat, unable to think straight, “I need you inside-“

Against your thigh, you feel his cock pulse, obviously just as turned on if not more by your squirming body underneath him and the heavy pants leaving your body.

“Inside?” Minseok teases, sucking on the pulse point on your neck so incessantly that you know that you’ll have to hide them tomorrow.

Your insides feels like they’re on fire, like you’re going to melt into a puddle and won’t be able to pick yourself up again not with the way that Minseok is touching you, marking you inside and out.

“In-Inside me!” You cry, fucking yourself down on his fingers as you slide your hand under his shirt and grasp at the soft flesh of his sides. It’s a small, self-satisfying, victory, being able to feel this vulnerable softness of his body.

That’s the last straw for Minseok, it seems, as he crashes your lips together and proceeds to push your underwear aside, fully sheathing his cock inside your warmth.

You cry out a pitiful exclamation of satisfaction as you feel his cock hit the deepest part of you. Both your hands are free now, his own hands grasping onto your hips, so you take this opportunity to cup the globes of his ass in both palms and knead the meaty flesh with your fingers.

Minseok pants into your ear, his hips rolling into yours so deliciously, with every powerful thrust, you feel your orgasm building low in your abdomen.

You’re so ready for your orgasm to come crashing into you, your eyes roll to the back of your head, losing all control to the man completely inside and around you.

But Minseok suddenly stops, hips pressed into yours and hovering over you, a hand firmly cupping one of your breasts, with that mischievous smile on his face that you love so much, “has my naughty girl learned her lesson?”

And that’s it, you’re suddenly coming simply with the feel of his cock throbbing inside you and his sharp eyes glaring down at you. The very essence of Kim Minseok pushing you over into pleasured bliss.

You're shaking and whimpering under him, your inner walls assault his manhood, forcing his own orgasm to come moments later.

Pressing a kiss to your flushed chest he lets out a full laugh before pulling out of you slowly.

He leans up to press a soft, caste kiss to you lips with a tender smile, “Happy Birthday, my naughty girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors or mistakes made on my part. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
